


Soledad

by LexSnape



Series: Los ojos de la muerte [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2017, M/M, PrinceBlack, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: El fuego en la chimenea estaba encendido a la espera de que Zander cruzara desde Malfoy Manor.





	Soledad

**Author's Note:**

> No, no estoy loca, pero sí, me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente un poco más de lo que debería. Otro fic para el fictober, que será publicado porque bueno... va con la fecha. Quisiera decir que es regalo para alguien, pero nadie lo va a querer porque vamos, es triste, pero no... ¿Saben qué? Este es el regalo de navidad para los que leen Los ojos de la muerte. Los amo un mucho, gracias por acompañarme a pesar de que soy lenta.
> 
> Advertencias: Esta historia tiene que ser leída después de leer el capítulo 5 de Los ojos de la muerte para entenderla, en todo caso está ubicada en la primera navidad de Zander al entrar al colegio.
> 
> Historia beteada por rosedaldecuervos .

 

Sentado en el sofá miró la chimenea, mientras trataba de ignorar el montón de cajas que había acomodado del otro lado de la habitación. Estaban llenas de un montón de adornos navideños que a él le parecían simplemente ridículos, pero Zander regresaba a casa para Navidad después de más de tres meses en el colegio y deseaba darle todo lo que quería mientras aún le era posible.

La guerra estaba volviéndose cada vez más obvia, y no sabía cuánto más iban a poder mantenerse ocultas las identidades de los Mortífagos. El Lord, por fortuna, aún buscaba mantenerse oculto, pero mientras más terreno ganaba la oscuridad, más la gente sospecharía de la razón a pesar de que muchos se esforzaban por no ver la realidad del mundo mágico.

El fuego en la chimenea estaba encendido a la espera de que Zander cruzara desde Malfoy Manor, y entonces ambos pasarían las vacaciones de invierno en Grimmauld Place por primera vez en… años.

Estaba siendo de lejos la experiencia más dolorosa en mucho tiempo.

Le había costado varios intentos decidir el pedirle a Kreacher que se encargara de sacarlos por él, porque cada vez que veía algo en la casa, terminaba recordado a Regulus, y la vida que compartieron por casi cuatro años en esa casa, la vida que compartieron juntos por más de seis años. Y no era que simplemente transcurriers su vida sin recordarlo, porque el dolor punzante de su ausencia era algo que nunca se iba, pero estar ahí simplemente era como abrir la herida y ponerle sal.

La chimenea se encendió en llamas verdes y cuando Zander salió y se lanzó a sus brazos; un poco de ese dolor, de esa soledad, disminuyó.

Tal vez Regulus se había ido, pero tenía a Zander. Tenía a un hijo de ambos, y ese era el lazo más grande que jamás podría tener con nadie

**Author's Note:**

> Espero todas me odien un poco más hoy :).  
> ¡Besos!


End file.
